True Obstacles
by beAchbuMxX
Summary: Nikki, Cameron, and Amber.. catfights.. lies.. i love you's.. Bradin and Chloe.. will she stay as long as he wants her too? read to find out. AUTHOR'S NOTE.
1. The Call

**History:** Bradin is **not** seeing Sara. For now, Nikki and Cameron are _just friends_. Jay & Erika are dating.  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be **Jesse!** Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! If I see that no one is reading my story, I will **_NOT _**continue. Enjoy!  
  
**Chapter One  
**  
It was nine o clock. Bradin Westerly had been woken up by his Aunt Ava.  
  
"Bradin! Sleepyhead! Wake up! You have a surf lesson at ten, remember?"  
  
"Alright, alright. I'm up Aunt Ava."  
  
"That's the spirit!"  
  
It had only been about 2 months since Bradin, Nikki, and Derrick were living with their Aunt Ava because of their parent's death. Bradin hopped out of bed, put some clothes on, and headed downstairs. When he got there Nikki and Johnny were eating some breakfast, Jay was on the couch reading the sports section, and Aunt Ava and Susannah were getting ready for a summer fashion show. Bradin popped a pop tart in the toaster, waited for it to toast, and then sat down next to Nikki. It was a chocolate frosted pop tart, his favorite.  
  
"So, Nik, how's Cameron?" Bradin asked.  
  
"What do you mean, how is he? We're just friends!"  
  
"Oh.. Right. Forgot about that."  
  
"Well I do think he's cute and all, but he'd never like me."  
  
"Of course he'd like you Nikki!" Susannah butted in.  
  
"I don't think so.. ever since that Amber girl came here she can't get his hands off him."  
  
"But you have something Amber doesn't."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"You're smart, you're sweet, beautiful, you're fun to be around, you can make anyone laugh. Nikki, you're a very special girl and if Cameron can't see that then it's his loss."  
  
"But I just wanna be his girlfriend. I think he's the one."  
  
"Then go for it Nikki! I know you can do it! You two look adorable together!"  
  
"Thanks, Susannah."  
  
"You're welcome sweety. You know you can talk to me about anything."  
  
"Why don't you call Cameron up and see if he wants to hang out today?" Ava said.  
  
"I'm sure he'd say yes." Bradin added.  
  
"Alright, I'll call him. Just let me finish my breakfast first, okay?" Nikki said laughing.  
  
"I'm gonna head out to my lesson now, Aunt Ava. It's about ten." Bradin said.  
  
"Alright." She replied. "Have fun!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Come to the shop when you're done surfing mate!" Jay said in his heavy Australian accent.  
  
After that, Jay left the house and headed over to the shop. Nikki finished her breakfast. Then she picked up the phone and dialed Cameron's number. After the third ring, he answered.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hey Cam.. it's Nikki."  
  
"Oh hey Nikki."  
  
"I was wandering if you wanted to hang out, go to the beach or something?"  
  
"Yeah that sounds like fun."  
  
"Cool. So like around lunchtime do you wanna come over? You can have lunch here."  
  
"That sounds great Nikki. I can't wait."  
  
"Cya!"  
  
"Bye."  
  
"So how'd it go?" Susannah asked.  
  
"Great! He said he couldn't wait!"  
  
"That's great sweety! It sounds to me that this boy really likes you!"  
  
"You really think so?"  
  
"Of course! Are you gonna tell him you like him today? I mean, you don't have to. It's your choice."  
  
"I don't know. I kinda want to.. but I don't know what he's gonna say."  
  
"Just follow your heart hunny."  
  
"Thanks. I think I'll tell him."  
  
"You're welcome. Good luck today! Not that you need it."  
  
"Aunt Ava, is it okay if Cameron has lunch here?"  
  
"No problem Nikki."  
  
"Great. Thanks Aunt Ava."  
  
"You're welcome." 


	2. The Girl

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be Jesse! Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME. JULY 19TH!! I'm 16!!  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
It was after Bradin's lesson, so he went right back to the shop.  
  
"Hey, mate. How'd surfin' go?" Jay asked.  
  
"It was good. Same as usual."  
  
"I'll be right back. I have to get something from the back."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Just then a girl had just walked in that caught Bradin's attention. She was about 5'7, she had dark brown hair, and she had these amazing blue eyes that seemed like they would light up the world. She had a thin body. But it wasn't too thin, it was just right, the way guys like it. Guys didn't like stick thin girls. They found it disguisting. And her walk, it was just so, pefect. She would do a little swing with her hair, but not too much, she wasn't a kind of girl that wants all the attention, and then she would walk. She walked up to the counter where Bradin was standing, put her purse down, and then sat down.  
  
"Hey, I'm Chloe. And you are?"  
  
Still staring at her with deep concentration, Bradin said,  
  
"Very, very attracted. Oh, my name? I'm Bradin. And it's so nice to meet you." He laughs at his stupidity.  
  
She also laughs. "It's very nice to meet you too, Bradin."  
  
"So, are you new here or something? I've never seen you around."  
  
"Actually, yeah. I just moved here yesterday. I'm from Michigan."  
  
"I'm new around here too. Me, my brother, and my sister just moved here from Kansas, a little over 2 months ago. We're living with our Aunt now."  
  
"Oh, where are your parents?"  
  
"They're dead."  
  
"Oh. I had no idea. I'm so sorry."  
  
"It's okay. So do you like it here better?"  
  
"Yeah! I love it here. The beach, so many new places to shop at, and the new restaurants. It's just so nice."  
  
"But why did you move here though?"  
  
"I was just really sick of Michigan. It's so cold and boring up there. Nothing exciting ever happens to me. Me and my parents both thought it would be a good idea to move."  
  
"Well, I'm sorry but I've got to go. It was very nice meeting you, Bradin. I hope to see you again."  
  
"What about tomorrow? Do you know where the Tropical Bungalow is? They have over 150 flavors of bubble tea, smoothies, slurpies, well they have pretty much anything."  
  
"Yeah. That would be great! I'll see you then. Around 2?"  
  
"Sounds great. Well see ya, Chloe."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Hey mate! Who was that pretty girl you were talking to?"  
  
"You weren't watching me.. were you?"  
  
"Well it is my shop, mate."  
  
Laughs, "You're right. Well here name is Chloe. And I really like her. We made plans for tomorrow. I just feel like I have this connection with her."  
  
"Is she the first girl you've liked besides Erka in your first 2 months here?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well I'm glad you've met someone you like, mate. And I'm sure she's happy to meet a nice guy the first few days she's here."  
  
"Thanks, Jay."  
  
"Anytime, mate. You go head back to the house for lunch. You've gotta tell them all about Chloe! I'll watch the shop."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yep, go head, mate." 


	3. The Date

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be Jesse! Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! **I might be going to my grandmas for 2 weeks so that's why I wouldn't be updating. **It's this weekend until August 7th.. our family reunion.. but I will have major updates when I come back!! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes my story!

**Chapter Three**

Bradin walked back to the house for lunch. When he got to the door, Cameron was there. He went inside, and so did Cameron. Bradin made himself a turkey and mayonnaise sandwich. Cameron acknowledged Nikki's presence, and went over to her.

"Hey Nikki."

"Hey Cameron! How are you?"

"I'm great, now that I'm with you."

'Awww', Nikki thought to herself. Maybe he really did like me.

"So do you wanna get some lunch and then go to the beach?" Nikki said. She still had a grin on her face from what Cameron said.

"Yeah, whatever you wanna do."

'Aww!' She thought again. I really like this guy.

Nikki and Cameron made sandwiches for themselves and then ate them together. They put their swimsuits on and got ready for the beach. Nikki had a bikini with a bunch of pretty pink flowers on it. It was a string bikini. Cameron had on swim trunks.

'His butt looks so cute in that.' Nikki thought.

'She looks so pretty in that swimsuit.' Cameron thought.

"You ready?" Cameron asked.

"I'm ready if you're ready!"

"Me and Cameron are going to the beach Aunt Ava!"

"Alright, have fun! Could you be home by dinner?"

"Sure!"

"Bye!" They both said together.

**Back at the house...**

"Hey Bradin." Ava said.

"Hey Aunt Ava. Bradin replied with his turkey sandwich in his mouth.

"So what's been goin' on with you today?"

"I met a girl."

"Oh cool, what's her name?"

"Chloe. And I really like her. She's so amazing."

"Did she just move here?"

"Yep. From Michigan."

"Well Bradin, you'll have to invite her over sometime. I'd love to meet her."

"That'd be great! Do you think she could come over for dinner tonight?"

"Of course! You know we always have extra food."

"Great." Bradin said with a grin on his face. "We also made plans tomorrow to meet at the Tropical Bungalow. To get to know each other more."

"That's good for you Bradin."

"Well I'm gonna head out to the beach now, I've gotta find Chloe!"

"Cya!"

**At the beach... with Nikki and Cameron**

Nikki found a spot in the sand and sat down. Cameron sat next to her. Cameron put his arm around her. And then he realized that he actually did that. But he kept it there.

Nikki notices that he put his arm around here. 'I like that' she thought.

**Back with Bradin and Chloe..**

Bradin walked down to the beach and he saw Chloe sitting by the water.

"Chloe!!" Bradin said.

"Hey Bradin! What's up?"

"Do you wanna have dinner with me and my family tonight? They all wanna meet you."

"Sure, that'd be great."

Back with Nikki and Cameron... 

"Cam.. I was thinking about something."

"What is it?"

"Well... I don't know if I should say... I don't know what you'll say back... I'm just confused. Yeah, that's it. Confused."

"You know you can tell me anything, Nikki."

"Okay, I'll tell you. I like you. I really really like you."

"Now what was so hard about that?" Replied Cameron. And he kissed her.

'Oh my God.' Nikki thought. 'I tell him that and he kisses me! He's such a good kisser!'

"I really really like you too, Nikki."

"But what about that Amber girl?"

"What about her?"

"I always see her flirting with you and stuff."

"I don't like her like that, Nikki. She seems to think differently about it though. We're just friends."

"Oh..good. Because I don't think you would have kissed her like that either."

"You're right. I wouldn't."

And for the rest of their date Cameron held Nikki in his arms and then they stayed there until it was time to leave.

"Cameron?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you consider us boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Of course Nikki. And I'm so glad."

"Me too."

"So Nik... do you wanna head back up now? Your Aunt wanted you back in time for dinner."

"Yeah. Let's go."

Cameron placed his arm around Nikki's waist and they walked back up to her house.

**Back with Bradin and Chloe...**

They talked for hours not realizing that time had passed.

"It's getting to be around 5 now. Wanna come to the house now?"

"Yeah."

They left the beach and headed up towards the house.


	4. Dinner with the Westerly's

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be Jesse! Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note: **I'M BAAAACKKK. Haha.. I had writers block and I was at my grandma's and it's summer. I'm sorry! So please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes my story!

**Chapter Four**

Bradin and Chloe walked back up to the house. They arrived at the door step.

"Well, here it is." Said Bradin. 

Bradin opened the door and they walked in.

"Everyone, this is Chloe."

They all said hi and introduced theirselves. A few minutes later Nikki and Cameron arrived.

"Aunt Ava, is it okay if Cameron stays for dinner?" Nikki asked.

"Sure, sweetie. Just tell him to call home to check in first."

"Thanks!" Nikki said with a smile on her face.

"Cam, my aunt said you could stay for dinner if you want."

"Of course I want to, Nikki. Any chance I'd get to spend with you I'd risk it all, cause you mean that much to me."

"But she said for you to call home first."

"Alright, Nik, I'll do that. But you know I've liked you for a mighty long time and everytime I see you you look even more beautiful."

"Aww, that's sweet. You're not bad yourself."

"Haha, and I just love your sense of humor."

Cameron went to call his dad and Nikki went over to introduce herself to Chloe.

"Hi. I don't think we've met before. I'm Nikki."

"Hi. I'm Chloe. It's very nice to meet you."

"I'm Bradin's sister by the way. I'm guessing he brought you here?"

"Yes he did. He's really amazing."

"Okay everyone! Who's hungry?" said Ava.

Ava put out the dinner she made. It was spaghetti with meatballs and garlic breadsticks.

"Mmm! This is delicious, Ava!"

"Thank you Chlole."

"So are you and Johnny.. you know.. married?"

Johnny looked up. He wanted it as bad as Ava did. He just didn't want to admit it.

"Oh, no no, we're not." Ava said, but she knew how bad she wanted to be.

"Oh okay.. I just thought.. since.. ah nevermind." And she laughed.

"It's okay." Ava replied and laughed.

Everyone finished up their dinners and talked among theirselves. It was around 8'o clock.

"So I guess it's time for me to go now." Cameron said.

"Yeah.." Nikki replied.

"Well, bye." And he kissed her.

"Chloe, I'm so glad that you came."

"I'm so glad that you invited me. I love your family, they're awesome."

"So are we still on for tomorrow?"

"Yep! So I guess I'll see you then, Bradin."

"Bye, Chloe."

Bradin turned on the tv, and was thinking how amazing Chloe was. He wanted to be with her every second of his life. When Ava interrupted his thoughts.

"You really like Chloe, huh? I saw the way you were looking at her tonight."

"Yeah. She's amazing."

"She seems really nice."

"Aunt Ava! Help me!" yelled Derrick.


	5. Finding Amber

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be Jesse! Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes my story!

**Chapter Five**

"Aunt Ava! I opened the fridge and the milk fell all over me! There was too much in there!"

"It's alright, hunny. Go shower and change your clothes and I'll clean up this mess."

"Thanks!"

"Your welcome."

Derrick went up to shower and change while Bradin continued to watch TV. Then Johnny walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Johnny" Ava said.

"Hey. You need any help with that?"

"Nah. I got it, thanks."

"Well, goodnight."

"Night."

Johnny went up to bed, it was now around 11 o'clock. He was thinking about Ava and how he wanted to be with her so much, while Ava, in the kitchen. Had the exact same thoughts.

"I'm off to bed, Bradin."

"Night, Ava."

About 10 minutes later, Bradin went up to bed too. It took him awhile to fall asleep because he couldn't stop thinking about Chloe.

The next morning Bradin awoke at eight thirty. He went down and made himself some breakfast. Johnny was in his office working on something, and Erika was out surfing. Derrick and Nikki were on the couch watching cartoons. So that left Jay, Susannah, and Ava.

"Morning, Bradin." Ava said.

"Morning" he replied.

"I heard you have a date with a beautiful girl today" Jay said.

"Yes I do." Bradin laughed. "She's gorgeous."

Ava tilted her head to the right noting for Susannah to go with her.

"Uh.. I'm gonna help Ava with something."

"Alright." The two boys said.

**Upstairs..**

****

"What was _that _about?" Susannah said.

"Bradin wants to talk to Jay about today." Ava replied. "Alone."

"Oh.. gotcha."

**Meanwhile.. in the kitchen..**

****

"Jay.. do you think it's possible for me to be falling for her this hard already? I've only known her for what? 2 days."

"Anything's possible, mate."

"She's all I can think about. Even surfing can't take my mind off her."

"Surfing? This is one lucky girl."

"When do you want me at the shop?"

"I'm headin' down now, so you can stay till your lovely date."

"Well thanks Jay" Bradin laughs.

"Anytime."

Bradin and Jay left for the shop. Nikki called Cameron up and they went out to the Pier to hang out. Derrick played with Martha for the rest of the day. And Susannah and Ava started working on their next piece. It was a pink ruffled mini skirt with flower and heart designs all over it. It also had sparkles on it.

**Meanwhile, at the Pier...**

"Where do you wanna go?" Nikki asked.

"Hmm.. where ever you want." Cameron responded.

"Well I don't care where we go, as long as I'm with you."

"Aw, that's sweet."

"Well, you're sweet."

"How about the Tropical Bungalow?"

"Awesome!"

Nikki and Cameron arrived at the Tropical Bungalow and found a seat.

"So.. what will it be?" The waitress asked.

Cameron looked up, realizing that it was Amber.

"Amber?"

"Yep. That's what this tag says." She laughed.

"But don't you work at—"

"I quit. Now I'm here."

"So.. what will you two be having?" she asked again.

"Um.. I'll just have a.. mango smoothie." Said Nikki.

"And for you Cam?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright. I'll be back with your drinks."

"I had no idea Amber worked here. I'm so sorry Nikki."

"It's okay. You didn't know."

"Do you just wanna have our drinks then leave?"

"Yeah."

"Well here we are, two mango smoothies."

"Thanks." They both said.

"No problem." Amber replied, in a flirty way.

Cameron and Nikki drank up their smoothies then paid for them. They got up and were walking out, when.

"I'll be right back." Nikki said.

"Okay." Cameron responded.

"Keep your paws off **my **boyfriend." Nikki said to Amber.

"I'm not the one with the paws." Amber replied, then gave her a dirty look. "And he won't be your boyfriend for much longer."

"Sorry, Cam. I forgot something. Here it is." Nikki said and showed him her ring. "It fell off back there."

"Oh, alright." Cam responded. "But will you please just try to get along with Amber? I'm not asking too much, am I?"

"Oh, no, no, of course not, Cam."

"Good, because me and Amber are over. We're still friends, though. Maybe you could try to be hers?"

"But Cam.. she told me that you're not gonna be my boyfriend much longer."

"And what is she gonna do about that?"

"Well you know Amber and her flirty ways."

"But you're my girl" Cameron said and started kissing her. The kiss lasted about a minute.

"Wow. Cameron, that was amazing. I've only known you for two months, but I guess I really fell hard for you."

"I fell harder." And he started kissing her again.

At this time Amber's shift was over so she went over to Cameron and Nikki, while they were still kissing.

"Hey you two lovebirds!"

They both looked up.


	6. Why Did You Kiss Him?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be Jesse! Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes my story!

**Chapter Six**

"Hey Amber" Cameron said.

"Hi." Nikki said.

"Do you mind if I hang out with you two?"

"Um.. sure" Cam responded.

Nikki looked at Cam wandering what he was getting into.

"Only for a little while." He whispered to Nikki.

"Fine." She said.

"So where are we going?" Amber asked.

"We were just gonna walk around the Pier." Cameron said.

"Oh.. cool!" Amber replied. "Cam, could I talk to you over here for a second?"

"Uh.. sure."

They walked over about 10 steps from where they were and Amber kissed Cameron. Nikki had her mouth open in shock. Nikki felt a tear fall off her eye and she ran home. But then Cameron pulled away from Amber.

**Meanwhile, back at the house...**

Nikki got home and slammed the door and sat on the couch. She started crying really hard.

"Okay. Spill. What's wrong?" asked Susannah.

"Well me and Cameron were out at the Tropical Bungalow and we ran into Amber and she invited herself to hang out with us then she kissed Cameron."

"Do you know why she did that?"

"I think she hates me. She even said that I won't be Cameron's girlfriend for much longer."

"Nik.. she can't hate you. She hardly knows you! Did you see if Cam pulled away or kept kissing her?"

"No. I was too upset, so I ran home."

"Well he probably did pull away, Nik. He really cares about you."

"Yeah. But I don't know I can trust him again. I fell for him so hard, and then that tramp came along!"

**Meanwhile, back at the Pier...**

"Amber! You know I'm with Nikki! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that you're a really good kisser." And she started making out with him, and he kissed her too. They continued this for about 3 minutes. Then cam pulled away once again.

"See, I told you you were a good kisser. I guess you liked it just as much."

"Oh my God. Where's Nikki?!"

"She left, silly. Now we can play all by ourselves, without any interference." Amber said in a flirty voice.

"Nikki is NOT an interference! You're the interference, Amber! Just stay out of my life! Nikki is going to hate me for this."

"She'll get over it. Now let's get back to business." Amber said flirting again.

"No, you don't get it. I think I'm falling in love with her."

"Alright, I'll step off, _if _it's love. I'll cya later, Cam."

"Bye, Amber."

**Back at the house...**

In the kitchen Johnny was making a sandwich. Ava was upstairs working on the skirt.

**In the living room...**

"NIKKI!"

"What? She IS!"


	7. What She Doesn't Know Won't Kill Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything on Summerland or it's characters. If I did, it would be Jesse! Hahaa..  
  
**Author's Note:** Please read and review! No flamers please though. My last story that I had.. I had to delete it because I wasn't gonna write it because of some stupid flamer.. yeah.. so R&R please?! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm glad everyone likes my story!

**Chapter Seven**

Just then there was a ring at the door.

"If it's Cameron, I'm not here."

**At the door..**

"Oh, hi, Cameron."

"Is Nikki here? She kind of ran off. I wanted to see if she was okay."

"Yeah, I know. She told me about it. She's here though. But she's pretty mad right now."

"Can I talk to her anyway?"

"Yeah, alright. Go ahead up."

"Thanks."

**Up in Nikki's bedroom...**

Nikki heard a knock on the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Cam."

"Go away!"

"Nikki, please, let me explain about what happened."

"Why should I let you?! Just leave!"

"Because I'm falling in love with you and I have absolutely no control over it and the whole Amber thing it's just—"

Nikki cut him off. She opened the door.

"What did you say?"

"I said I'm falling –"

She cut him off again.

"I know what you said. But is it true?"

"Yeah, Nik, I don't lie. Especially when it's something this important to me."

"I love you too." She replied. "and don't worry about the Amber thing. I really thought I'd never be able to trust you again, but you proved me wrong."

"Well that's good to hear." Cam replied, flirting, and then they started to kiss.

They forgot they had the door open and Susannah walked by.

'Aww.' She thought. 'I'm so glad it worked out for them.'

**At the shop...**

"Hey, mate, it's around 1.. go on and get ready for your date!" Jay said. "and have fun!"

"Thanks, Jay!"

Bradin left Jay's shop and went home to get ready. He picked out a dark green shirt with some khaki shorts. He sprayed on a few squirts of his Tommy Boy cologne. He was looking in his mirror when Johnny passed.

"Lookin' good!" Johnny said. "Have you seen your Aunt Ava?"

"Nope. Sorry." Bradin replied. "Are you two going out anytime soon? I know you both want to."

"Hey!" Johnny replied, playfully hitting Bradin on his arm. "How do you know?"

"Isn't it obvious? Last night at dinner when Chloe asked Ava if you two were married, you should have seen the looks on both of your faces!"

"But Bradin.. we're over."

"Yeah, you are over. But that doesn't change the fact that you wish you weren't."

"Well, you better go. Don't wanna be late for your date."

"Alright, Johnny, cya tonight. And good luck with the Ava thing." Bradin laughed.

**Meanwhile, back in Nikki's room...**

Cameron and Nikki finished kissing. And then it hit Nikki. She never found out if they really did kiss, or if Cam pulled away.

"What's that funny look on your face?" Cam asked.

"Oh.. it's nothing."

"It's something. Tell me Nikki."

"Well, it's just that when me and Susannah were talking I was meaning to ask you something about the Amber thing."

"If you're asking me if I pulled away, Nik, I did. You're the only girl I wanna kiss."

"Oh.. good!"

"But then she did it again."

"And you pulled away, right?"

"Yeah, of course." Cam replied, feeling a little guilty about lying to the girl he loved. "I'm so sorry about Amber."

"It's not your fault." Nikki said, then she embraced him in a hug.

Cameron was wandering what she's gonna do when or if she ever finds out about him kissing Amber. He didn't wanna tell her now, oh definitely not now.


	8. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I AM CURRENTLY IN THE PROCESS OF WRTITING THE NEXT CHAPTER. :)


End file.
